


Holding it all in

by limitedkirari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sensitive OC, boys crying, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitedkirari/pseuds/limitedkirari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Coli, a man of his word. He had joined the Avengers a while a go. But he ended up falling in love with Tony. His knight in shining armor. This is his confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding it all in

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot cause yay. This is shit tbh but I felt like posting it anyway!

I joined the Avengers one year ago, and God am I happy I did. The Avengers became my family I never had, funny, kind and accepting. I had become close with every one of them but I was even closer with Tony. We have a connection which I can't really find with the others, they were amazing but Tony was just something more. He was very intelligent, witty and very attractive of course, the brown hair and muscular body did not miss me. But I'm afraid to ask him out, he flirts with everyone, maybe he's this nice to everyone as well. And why would he like me? I´ḿ not worthy of him, not ever.

“Mark? Hey you okay there, you spaced out there for a moment” Tony said, his hand on my shoulder rubbing his thumb slowly.  
“Yeah sorry, just a bit sad, do carry on” I say giving him an apologetic smile.  
“ So as I was saying this device right here creates a shield for your weapon when you're fighting, I made it for you and your rifle” Tony says proudly,smiling like he always does when he´s created something. It felt like my heart is going to burst, the adorableness of Tony was deadly. I wish I could have him, hug him and kiss him, but that's never going to happen he doesn't like me that way. I felt the need to leave, if I stayed here for even one more second i was sure as hell going to snap and kiss the ever living shit out of the billionaire Tony Stark.  
“ I um need to go” I say with a what must sound like the most broken voice ever. Before Tony can answer I run out, a broken sob leaving me before I have time to push open the door.

 

I crash down on the bed, the tears flowing over, painting my red cheeks, flushed from embarrassment, with salty water. My shoulders shaking, my breath hitching with every stab of pain in my heart. I must have missed the door opening because at the next moment Tony was sitting beside me. I couldn't see him, I had buried my face in my hands, the tears wettening them.  
“ Hey, what´s going on?” Tony asks, removing my hands from my face and making me look at him, his brown eyes laced with worry. His hands soothed over mine, they were warm and soft, not like you´d expect them to be by the looks of the man. I just kept on sobbing, seeing the man, his calloused beautiful face, made everything harder. My breathing hitched. Without saying a word Tony pulled me in close, wrapping his arms around me. His smell was everywhere, musky sweat, lemon and something that was just so Tony. I inhaled the smell, clawing at his back as if to get closer, to get more Tony.  
“ Darling what's the matter?” Tony asks into my hair, the word darling sending sparks down my spine. I hold on to him even more, as if I was drowning.  
“ I don´t deserve you “ I whisper, my voice hoarse. I really don´t, Tony is beautiful, intelligent, witty, funny and so much more. I´m broken, two months after me joining The Avengers I was attacked by a man who held me hostage for 1 month, beating me everyday.  
“ What? No that's not true, you deserve everything” Tony says, his voice soft and worried. He pulled away to look me into the eye. His hands skimming over my back, soothing.  
“No, I don´t, you´re perfect and I´m broken, ugly and disgusting” I spat out, adding a “ and you´ll never love me back” inside my mind.  
“ Don't ever say that about yourself, you're an amazing guy, funny, kind and beautiful” Tony said stroking my cheek with the tips of his fingers. I lean into the touch, closing my eyes as I enjoy the feel of Tony's skin against mine.   
“ I love you, you know” Tony whispered, looking at me with all doe eyes.  
“ What?” I whisper my voice so broken, full of hope. Had Tony really said that? No he meant as a friend.  
“ I love you, more than I should, you're so beautiful and sweet, you drive me crazy, you're witty and smart and so hot” Tony rabbles, stroking my cheeks, letting his finger graze over my lower lip. My heart stops, he loves me, oh dear god Tony.  
“ I love you too, dear god I love you, for so long I´ve wanted you” I welp and he pulls me close, his lips almost touching my ear.  
“ I´ve wanted you so much, my beautiful boy” Tony whispers in my ear and I gasp, sparks tracking across my spine. I pull back only to kiss Tony, a forceful passionate kiss, our tongues meeting in a hot clash. The moan Tony let´s out when my tongue grazes his makes my knees go weak. He was mine.


End file.
